Mermaid Escape
by bluecloudfairy
Summary: Tsuna is a mermaid princess who wants to go explore the world above the water. She discovers a way and immediately grabs it.With her beautiful voice and goddess-like mermaid beauty, looks like the land people won't ever let her go back to the sea anymore.
1. Wanting To Go Up There

**I wasn't planning on posting another story right away...but...this just wouldn't leave me alone. This is an all 27 fic that I suddenly thought of with the help of pictures and 'The Little Mermaid'(the idea only though, this does not completely follow the story of 'The Little Mermaid'). I'm leaning on eventually making it more 002718, but who knows? Inspiration can strike at anytime, anywhere. Here it is!**

**-1: Wanting To Go Up There-**

_A young five year-old mermaid bearing the name Tsuna Vongola was once again lingering by the shore. _

_Tsuna Vongola is in fact a princess. She is the only daughter of the Sea King, Giotto Vongola. Her mother had already passed away and the only thing she remembers is her mother's face. But she's always reminded of her dear mother when she faces the mirror. Her long chocolate brown hair that reaches past her waist with uncontrollable spikes on the top, large hazelnut orbs that in some occasions can turn into a fiery and determined orange, skin of a light tan shade and a unique tail of a bright orange with markings whiter and shinier than any pearl are seen at the sides of her tail, signifying her as royalty._

_Tsuna Vongola, loves her family and sea more than anything else but also hopes for experiencing the life on land. With feet. To walk, to run, to jump, to explore. It all started when she witnessed a scene of kids playing by the beach. She loves to recall that memory to herself and sometimes imagine if she would be included with the other kids, legs and all._

_Since then, she frequently escapes the palace to observe the land creatures. _

* * *

**"Hime-sama! Hime-sama!" **a youthful merman with emerald eyes and silver hair screamed at the top of his lungs searching for a certain 'Hime-sama'.

The young merman finally spotted the unique orange tail at the same spot where she stays every day. The princess was probably observing the land creatures again, the ever-loyal aid thought swimming over to the beloved princess.

**"Hime-sama…" **he repeated, now facing the back of the said princess.

**"Hayato!" **the princess said with her sweet, soft, and simply hypnotizing voice so full of innocence and honesty. She turned to face 'Hayato' the white long clothes covering her upper body gracefully twirling in the water along with her long soft locks of brown, making the young merman have his face tainted red similar to his red tail.

**"Hayato!" **the princess repeated seeing as the one she was supposed to converse with looked like he had a fever and is currently in a daze.

**"Y-yes, Hime-sama!" ** he immediately replied his blush dying down a little.

The 'Hime-sama' swam closer to Hayato and looked at him her brows furrowed together.

**"Hayato…are you okay? Also, didn't I tell you to just call me 'Tsuna' already! We've known each other for so long, and yet you still call me 'Hime-sama'" **Tsuna said swimming around Hayato inspecting him playfully.

It is a fact known to everyone that Princess Tsuna Vongola and Loyal aid Gokudera Hayato had been friends since forever. Apparently, Tsuna saved Gokudera's life when she pushed him away from an incoming splodge of expired sea-mayo.

**"But..Hime-sama, is Hime-sama!" **the male replied but felt a little guilty seeing the small drooping of the young mermaid's eyes. He couldn't stand it. Who could?

**"Sorry. I mean…Tsuna." **At this the princess did a flip seemingly creating a circle upward in the water with a bright smile on her face, but accidentally causing the long flowy white cloth to get stuck to a rock making her halt and slam on it.

**"Ouch. Can you help me, Hayato?" **she said trying to pull the thin cloth off but to no avail.

Ofcourse, Gokudera rushed to her side and helped his princess. While doing so, he finally remembers his purpose for searching for her.

**"Tsuna, His Highness Giotto-sama's looking for you." **He said sighing in relief as he was finally able to free the princess from the rock he now hated so much.

**"Papa? Then let's go! " **Tsuna replied hurriedly swimming off back to the palace.

**"Wait for me, Hime-sama!" **and Gokudera said following after the orange-tailed princess.

* * *

The Vongola Palace is the biggest, grandest and greatest palace, or rather kingdom in the sea there is.

Tsuna reached the seemingly endless gates of golden bars with intricate designs. The main gate has the Vongola's Royal Family Crest on it beaming and proud of all its fame, power and glory.

The Vongola Kingdom is a nice and peaceful kingdom in all aspects. All is in harmony, thanks to the King, Giotto Vongola, young Tsuna Vongola's beloved father.

Tsuna casually opens the gates and greets the guards with a bright smile as she passes by, earning her equally bright responses and greetings.

The mermaid princess turns and swims quickly through the many identical routes and finally reaches the Throne Room where her father usually stays.

Pushing through the doors and entering head first into one of the biggest rooms in the palace she's caught by the safest and most reassuring arms she knows. She looks up and sees her father's ultimately handsome face with a wide smile his eyes looking at her lovingly saying, **"My daughter."**

**"Papa!" **she says swimming a bit higher to be able to hug her father properly and her father cuddles her even more.

Giotto Vongola, the strongest and most respected merman of the sea, has golden hair that mysteriously spikes up in many directions, his eyes are of a beautiful shade of orange. His tail is of a color mixture of orange and gold and has markings at the side, similar to Tsuna's but at the same time has many differences. His build is not overly muscular, but still muscular in a way, the lean and fit type.

**"How was your day, princess Tsu?" **he says letting go of his daughter and eyeing the slightly ripped part of her clothes.

**"Did you get stuck somewhere again?" **he continues, giggling lightly at the way his daughter only pouted at him and crossed her arms.

**"On a rock…" **the petite princess replies looking down, blushing a bit.

**"You should be more careful next time. What if Hayato wasn't with you?" **he says seeing the said boy peeking at the small slit left open by the door. He smiles at the boy and motions for him to come in. Hayato follows and enters the overly-spacious room.

Gokudera Hayato just can't help but look around every time he enters certain rooms like this one. The Throne Room, where announcements are usually made has a high ceiling, too high, that it's like a bottomless pit and one can't see the end of it. One grand decorated large chair lies on the center, the King's usual spot. Surrounding it are six chairs for each of the King's guardians, all decorated and specifically colored, the sky blue walls complimenting each one.

**"It was only an accident, Papa."** Tsuna says comfortably seating herself on her father's seat. Giotto sits beside her and wraps an arm around her.

**"I know, but you should always be careful. Always. I wouldn't know what to do if something happens to you." **He says in a very calming and soothing tone.

**"Papa…" **Tsuna says hugging her father. **"I…want to know how it feels like to be up there. In the land." **Tsuna shuts her eyes close hugging her father tightly.

Giotto's eyes show something akin to sorrow and understanding as his features start to form a frown.

**"Tsuna…you know that you can't right? I know that you understand and I thank you for that." **He says tightening the embrace on his one and only daughter. Gokudera noticing the mood silently exits the room to leave the father and daughter to themselves.

**"I understand Papa…but…" **before the princess could continue, Giotto held her up high and offered her his usual bright and ever-beautiful smile.

**"Papa loves you, Tsu. Now, go to your room and either ask someone to fix your clothes or wear something else, okay?" **he says releasing her and pointing at the rip on her clothes.

Tsuna replies with an equally bright smile and says, **"Yes!" **

**"I'm sorry, Tsu." **Giotto whispered as soon as the huge doors closed and blocked his view of his precious daughter.

* * *

The young mermaid swam through the similar corridors and routes again before finally reaching another rather humongous but unique door. This certain door was different from the rest in the row. It had the Vongola Crest on it, like the one on the gate and the Throne Room. Different kinds of cloths and ribbons were attached at the sides, the handles of the doors are of a crystal formed into the shape of clams. Tsuna turns the crystal-clam knobs and enters her room.

The inside is just as frilly as the outside. Cloths surrounding the large circular bed, the walls are of the same sky blue shade as that of the rest of the rooms. At the far left side of the room something like a bookshelf was carved on the rough stone. But placed in it wasn't books but all kinds of different weird things she picked up from the land. Though in their sea, their home, they were on the same level of basic technology with those up on land, the land had some really weird stuff with lots of wires and switches that they didn't use. This confuses Tsuna the most. What are all these different colored wires for? Why could their buttons be pushed? Why would someone want the buttons on their clothes to be pushed? What were these weird mechanisms? The princess thought to herself fiddling with powerless wires, broken cell phones and such.

Finally remembering that she was to change her clothes, she went to her closet and just grabbed another white cloth too similar to the one she had just accidentally ripped. Looking at her cabinet, she noticed one of her jewelries hanging down. She pulled it, appreciating the beauty of the pearl white necklace that a very close redhead best friend gave her. She blushed at the thought of how he gave it to her on her 15th birthday.

This certain best friend of hers was probably just as clumsy and shy as her, but nonetheless kind and gentle. They've always been able to relate to each other because of their situations. Being that they were what some called 'no-good' many people detested how they were in such a high position. But they were okay. They would get depressed sometimes, but they could take it all. Since, their respective family would always be with them, and they were also there for each other.

They were both fifteen. He's a prince, and her, a princess. Their fathers are on great terms, and their kingdoms are allied with a very strong special bond. Thus, it was decided that they are to be married in the right time. The moment it was announced, they were both so shocked, became so flustered and had an awfully too bright tint of red on their cheeks. But they like each other, so it's okay. But hey, they were still kids.

Enma, her fiancé may be as clumsy as her, but right now everyone could see how he's improving ever since he was informed of his engagement to Tsuna. Tsuna likes Enma too…but…she's still in a state of confusion. Because somehow, that image of a young boy with pale white skin and black hair she saw when she first saw the land kept on invading her mind even when she doesn't try to.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts of the mysterious boy, she wore the necklace Enma gave her and viewed herself at the mirror before heading out again to search for something fun to do for the day.

Remembering that her Uncle Daemon, one of her father's guardians had said something about magic yesterday, she swam her way to her uncle's study as she does almost every day.

* * *

**"Uncle Daemon?" **she says peeking through the door, poking her head in the process.

**"Why, if it isn't the little princess." **The so-called 'Uncle Daemon' says suddenly appearing out of nowhere to in front of the surprised princess.

**"HIEE!" **the signature shriek is heard. After that though, she opened her eyes and swam into the room passing her uncle while huffing with matching puffing cheeks.

**"Please stop doing that Uncle Daemon!" ** she continues waving her hands above her head in a very comical manner.

**"But it's just so fun to tease you princess. Nufufufu~" **The tall male with blue unusually styled hair replies, and in one flap of his indigo tail and was already right next to the still sulking princess.

Tsuna could only sigh and close her eyes, **"Please don't do that again. Please?" **she pleaded, her voice laced with sweetness and somehow forming a smooth melody unintentionally holding out the 'e'.

Unable to resist that voice and Tsuna as a whole he swore though not intending to. **"I promise I won't do that again."**

The unknowingly manipulative mermaid gave a smile accompanied by a small cheer of 'Yey!'

Magic. The thought suddenly entered her brain.

**"Uncle Daemon, is it possible for me to get legs?" **the question she stated only resulted to a very pensive look to appear on the other's face.

**"Princess, Giotto has already talked to you about this matter I believe." **Daemon says, fully knowing that Giotto indeed has, several times in fact. It was made a secret to Tsuna that in actuality, the Vongola Kingdom has connections and ties to the other Kingdoms up above. All for the sake of protecting the whole population of all of the Sea Kingdoms. That there is a way to go up. That Giotto and many other important figures from many Sea Kingdoms have no choice but to go up to make negotiations. But this fact was never to be told to the young Tsuna until the right age. Seeing as how much Tsuna wants to venture on the land, it is too dangerous for her. Many will definitely target her because of her position and connections to the Vongola Famliy, and most importantly her relationship with the highest ranking person among all Sea Kings.

**"Uncle…all that I am asking for is if it's possible for me to have legs? Even just for a small amount of time?" **she questions, her voice twice as melodious than before and her wide brown and gentle, captivating eyes drooping ever so slightly and water forming at the corners, going up with the surrounding water looking like a crystal bubble.

**"Princess…" **was all Daemon could reply. He was sure that if he lied Tsuna would know that he was lying and that would reveal that there is way. She_ is_ the daughter of her father. And no lie could ever escape them and their intuition.

Tsuna only continued staring hard at her uncle. She always felt that everyone was hiding something from her. She also greatly felt that this 'something' that they didn't want her to know had connections to the land above. The place she wants to go to. It's not like she'd stay there forever if she ever got the chance to really step _foot _there. She loves the sea, her home, her family. There's no way that she could abandon them. Never.

Sighing, knowing that her uncle wouldn't budge and also aware that she was making him feel guilty she forced out a small smile and left after saying that she had other things to do in mind.

She now swam slowly through the corridors, feeling the water naturally surround her. Suddenly, something in her gut told her to turn, to go back to her uncle's study. Feeling that she really had to, she followed her gut and slowly and quietly swam back.

* * *

**"Did the princess visit you again today?" **a deep and calm voice questions.

**"Yes. She did. Worried about the little princess, Alaude? Nufufufu~" **The other voice was also deep, but is distinctly unique as well. Accompanied by that signature laugh, it wouldn't be so hard to guess who that is.

The other creature, now identified as 'Alaude' simply ignored the question and replied, **"I need 'it' tonight." **

**"Nufufufu~ Why ofcourse." **The sounds of rummaging through many drawers and cabinets are heard followed by the sounds of crystal and glass bottles bumping against each other. **"Here."**

* * *

_'What is 'it'?' _the young mermaid thought as she slowly tried to get closer to the door, but before she even could the door was opened widely by a strong surge of vibrations made by a purple tail 'causing the water to open the doors for her.

She was harshly taken aback by the water but was caught by the arms of someone before she could collide with the wall.

She slowly looked up to see light blue steely eyes staring down at her. **"U-uncle Alaude…" **she nervously says waiting for what her uncle has to say in reply.

Her 'Uncle Alaude' though, sighed and released her saying, **"Be more attentive next time."**

Tsuna always knew that her Uncle Alaude was a good person and that he cared for her though not really showing it as much as her other uncles. He would tell her off with short sentences time to time, but that was all for her safety.

Smiling brightly as always, she replies, **"Yes, thank you Uncle Alaude!" **Alaude nodded to himself and swiftly swam away. _'Looks like he has somewhere to go to.' _She observed.

**"Nufufufu~ What brings you back, princess?" **Daemon says eyeing her as if he was inspecting her.

**"I just remembered to tell you that I think Aunt Elena was looking for you again this afternoon." **This caused Daemon to have an unusually horrified look on his face and before saying a rather fast, 'thankyouforinformingme.' He hurriedly swam off to who knows where.

Tsuna, though may be innocent as a new born baby, learned a lot of very useful things courtesy of her great father. Like the fact that her Uncle Daemon could forget everything else when her Aunt Elena is mentioned.

Contentedly smiling to herself, she explores the mysterious study and saw a single open drawer well-hidden at a very deep part of the place. Grabbing a single bottle of it her smiled got wider.

She quickly exited the room leaving it looking untouched muttering, _'Yes!'_

* * *

**So...this is it for the first chapter! I'm not sure when I can update this, but I surely will (at most once or twice a month).**


	2. Meeting Him and A Feeling

**Wat. **

**Okay.**

**I am sorry for the extremely(EXTREME!) late update. I won't list down all my lame and pathetic excuses anymoreee...So...here's the chapter..**

* * *

**-2: Meeting Him and A Feeling-**

She quickly exited the room leaving it looking untouched muttering, _'Yes!'_

_'Good job Tsuna!' _Tsuna says to herself grasping the small container tightly in her hand.

* * *

Inspecting it carefully, she remembered the time when she saw her Uncle Lampo spreading something in a similar container on his green tail. She didn't really mean to see her uncle, but she was playing hide-and-seek with Hayato, and the place she just so chose to hide in was under her Uncle Lampo's bed. The somewhat glittery substance was of a shade of white, almost bordering silver. But the one in her hands was gold in color.

Now Tsuna, though being a mermaid princess isn't that really bright in things such as the history of the seas, and mathematics (yes, they have math even under the sea.) but she was smart enough to be able to perceive what certain things can do, and back that up with her intuition, she just knew what she had to do.

She swam swiftly turning and whipping past every corner and route in the palace, knowing it like the back of her hand. She successfully got out –just with the common trips and banging of her head on the wall- of the palace. Not wasting any time, she quickly swam up, going higher and higher until she was close to the shore. But before completely rising from the water she looked back at the Vongola Palace, _'I'll be gone for a short while. I'll definitely be back!' _she thought to herself, the faces of her family members and friends flashing through her mind.

As the young princess finally reached her destination, which was by the way, behind a rather huge boulder, she opened the small container and applied the seemingly gold glitter on her orange tail. And in just a few seconds, her once orange tail was now a pair of smooth thin legs!

**"Magic!" **she exclaims, attracting the attention of a certain person on patrol.

**"Who's there?" **A cold and deep voice says. Making Tsuna fumble and _almost _throw the small bottle back to the sea.

**"I know you're behind that rock. Show yourself to me, or I'll bite you to death." **The stranger's voice says.

_'Bite me to death? Sounds familiar but…' _Tsuna thought, but remembered that if she didn't show herself now, she would, apparently be _'bitten to death' a_s the stranger said.

She slowly stood up, feeling the ground, feeling her new pair of limbs supporting her. She slowly took small steps until she was out of the boulder's shadow. She couldn't help but watch as her feet was moving, making her cross a small distance.

Finally remembering the reason as to why she had _'walked' _-not swam-, she was astonished to see a young boy, probably one or two years older than her, holding a pair of tonfas up. He was wearing something like a black robe or cloak, but beneath you could see expensive-looking cloth. Tsuna couldn't quite put a name as to what the male was wearing, as this is the first time she had ever seen such clothing before. The people at the shore she used to watch always had their upper bodies exposed, as like with the male population in her kingdom. She shifts her eyes to his face and froze. How could she not? With his piercing grey-bluish eyes glaring at her. She also noted how his skin was that of pale white, though pale, flawless and free of any blemishes(as if she wasn't) his hair is pitch black, somewhat messy as if he had just fell from somewhere.

The male, on the other hand could not find anywhere else to look at but her. This 'her' was wearing a rather…short white dress only reaching her mid-thigh and had slight rips at the ends. She wasn't wearing anything on her feet, barefoot. Also, why and how had gold glitter spread around her thin legs? But though that was weird, what he took notice of the most was her face—_her eyes._ It was just so unusually big and round, obviously filled with innocence and curiosity. Her hair matched the color of her eyes as well, another thing that bothered him was how long her hair is, already reaching her knees.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, the male questioned her, his eyes unable to look away from her form. **"Who are you? Where did you come from? Are you here to disrupt the peace of Namimori Kingdom?"**

The young girl couldn't answer any of the questions. All she did was panic and get flustered.

**"Uhm..I-I..uh…" **she says, her voice coming out in soft whispers. _'Herbivore' _the ashen-haired boy immediately thought.

**"Answer me." **He presses, his silver tonfa gleaming dangerously.

**"I..I am Tsuna!" **and that, was all the girl could answer.

The other was startled. Her voice is…it's so…enchanting? Beautiful? Mellow? Soothing? What was it?

**"Talk, herbivore." **He commands, not really sure if he was asking to hear answers, or to hear her voice. He was believing the former though.

**"I! uhm…I'm not going to disrupt anything! I think!" **she hurriedly says, not really knowing what to answer the male.

And somehow she ended up being handcuffed and led into the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Vongola Palace a certain King's hyper intuition is going wild up.

Giotto Vongola, currently in a meeting couldn't concentrate at all. He had already told the nearby guards to start a search for his daughter _again. _

_'TSUNA TSUNA TSUNA TSUNA'_ is all he could hear in his head at the moment. Sometimes his guardians would wonder if he had a daughter complex.

Giotto Vongola, the high Sea King could not take it anymore.

**"WHERE IS TSUNA?!" **correction: his guardians does not wonder, they absolutely know.

* * *

Tsuna, though having handcuffs on her can only go 'wah!' at everything she sees or feels. She _is_ barefoot, and they are walking in this place the stranger had called 'forest', the grass tickling her in every step. She couldn't stop giggling when it did, but at the same time she was scared to death as the stranger who had arrested her kept on giving her short glances.

_'Is this the time to be giggling Tsuna!? This stranger-san is really scaring me! Hieee! What do I do?!' _the princess says to herself finally realizing the situation she's in.

_'Waaah. Papa's sure to get mad at me when he discovers! Wait, not only him, but all my friends and uncles too!'_ she thinks, imagining their heated faces and long lectures.

Lost in her thoughts, she did not notice that the stranger had stopped walking, and her, continuously walking, met his back.

The stranger slowly turned his head to her. She quickly stepped back squeaking a **"I'm sorry! Er…"**

_'I don't even know his name?! Should I ask this stranger-san's name? What if he gets mad!' _Not a master of hiding her thoughts and emotions she is. She actually blurted her thoughts out loud at the time.

**"Hibari Kyoya." **The stranger, now known as 'Hibari Kyoya' shortly says facing forward again and continued walking.

**"Eh? Hibari Kyoya…" **_'So his name is Hibari Kyoya…kun? san?' _ she thought unconsciously smiling to herself as she thinks of how to address this 'Hibari Kyoya'

Hibari Kyoya himself though, does not know why he had actually said his name to the herbivore. His thoughts suddenly drifted to her eyes, then to her voice. That mysterious, captivating voice of hers. He uncharacteristically shakes his head.

_'How can I have such herbivorous thoughts.' _He again, glanced at the small girl, only to see her looking at him with a big smile gracing her lips.

His eyes widen in surprise. Surprise. It's been so long since he has had this emotion.

He looks at her, and realizes she's in a daze of some sort. Her emotions obviously going in every direction.

First, the huge…bright smile, then now this face of horror and dismay.

**"Herbivore." **He sharply says, and became satisfied to see the girl suddenly blush and snap out of her daze.

**"What are you doing?" **he continues, not really understanding why he had questioned that either. But he knows that he wants to know what she was thinking about.

**"Uhm…I was just thinking…Hibari-san." **there it is again, her voice. Why did he want to hear it again so much? There was just something about her voice, about _her. _He felt like he was being pulled in. Hibari Kyoya was not pleased with this.

He turns to continue walking, not wanting to know what really is happening with him.

_'What did I do? Did I make him mad?' _Tsuna thought seeing the discomfort in Hibari's eyes. It was hard to see, really. But Tsuna has a talent to see through the emotions of other people. She doesn't know of it ofcourse, but those around her had all already been pulled in by her.

She stops in her tracks and stares at his back.

**"I'm sorry…" **she says, also making the male stop in his tracks to turn and…stare at her.

**"I'm sorry…"**tears start to form in her eyes. The droplets of water from her eyes, seems like small crystal balls, rapidly falling down her cheeks.

_'I must've done something wrong again. I always do. I am the No-Good Princess after all.' _Tsuna thinks to herself not noticing that the male had positioned his self right in front of her.

**"Stop it…or I'll bite you to death." **Hibari says, still staring at her tear-stained face. He didn't like it when this 'Tsuna' cries, he discovered. In fact, he did not understand why the girl is in a state of tears, or why he didn't like it.

**"I'm sorry..I…"**

**"Stop this instant herbivore." **He orders. Did he not just tell her to stop?

**"Okay." **She softly replies, looking up at him with her still somewhat watery eyes.

Right now, Hibari Kyoya thinks he must be feeling weird today because he wasn't able to bite as much people to death this day.

* * *

They continue on their walk, and finally reach their destination, The Namimori Castle.

As they arrive, the on stand-by surrounding guards (with weird uniform hairstyle according to Tsuna) immediately opened up the huge wooden door.

**"The Prince has returned!" **one of the guards says, doing some weird signals to the other guards. And the instant Hibari Kyoya stepped foot into the castle grounds, everybody immediately spread out.

_'How weird…when they greet the royal they should usually gather round right?...Wait, did that guy just say prince?!' _the princess thought, looking around frantically to see all the guards bowing their heads in respect to Hibari Kyoya.

And, **"Hn." **Was all the prince said before continuing forward, entering the castle.

**"Kyo-san," **another guy with matching hairstyle as the other guards called. But this one looks different from the others.

**"Kusakabe Tetsuya." **Hibari says in recognition.

Kusakabe Tetsuya's eyes widen in surprise at the sight of the small brunette..err..quivering behind the prince.

**"What?" **the young prince says, ignoring the confused face on his somewhat secretary's face.

**"Ah, yes. Kyo-san, there had been reports of…" **and as the guy says some important stuff the princess isn't really hearing, she felt her intuition spiking up at the sudden eyes she felt on her…was it intuition? More like a shiver down her spine from being looked at like a prey to predators, the predators, being all the guards on stand-by.

This just made Tsuna grip on Hibari's cloak and bury her face on his back from the embarrassment she's feeling.

_'Why are they looking at me? What did I do?'_ she thought to herself clearly not noticing or knowing the shortness of her clothes, or how exposed her new legs are.

Hibari Kyoya upon seeing this only had one thing enter his mind, _'…A little animal.' _

And thus, he glared at everyone in the area. That was more than enough to tell them to look away.

Inwardly sighing to his self he took of his cloak and turned to set them on Tsuna's shoulders.

**"Follow me." **He shortly says, as he soon as Tsuna lifted her face to see his.

It's like time had stopped for them as wide caramel orbs locked with sharp bluish-grey ones.

Tsuna made the clocks hands work again though when she blushed and looked away.

**"T-Thank..you.." **she softly whispers, earning another barely visible surprised look on the young prince's features.

_'What is this feeling?' _they both thought as they continued their way towards the real doors of the castle.

* * *

On another part of the sea…

**"Looks like someone's excited to see his princess~" **a certain someone teased a redhead who was unusually smiling so brightly.

**"S-So what?" **the redhead replied swimming only faster, leaving his friend behind.

_'But…I really am…Tsuna-chan.' _Enma thought, the bright smile reappearing on his face at the thought.

* * *

**Err..I know. This chapter kinda sucks doesn't it? But...*sighs* a reason I didn't want to post it. I don't, you know..._'feel' _it. (With all the I think, OOC-ness and stuff)**

**And as I have mentioned, this may be loosely inspired by "The Little Mermaid" but I'm not going to completely follow it. Like here, Tsuna has her voice. There will be a sea witch and the main antagonist will eventually show up. Also, if I made Tsuna lose her voice in this story, there would be a 99% chance that I'll unintentionally turn this story into angst(which I think would be a real problem for the plot.)**

If you're wondering why the glittery kind of lotion thing is the key that gives her legs, well...I did that because I suddenly saw this image in my mind that when Tsuna's tail turns into a pair of legs, it has glitters everywhere and blah. (Basically, on a whim...or just a spur of the moment thing..uh...sorry.)

**Lastly, please tell me who you want Tsuna to meet next! And yes, the Arcobaleno and other famiglias will eventually show up. But for now, please select among Tsuna's guardians. Thanks! (And again, I AM SORRY.)**


End file.
